warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
El himno de Octavia
| tipo = Aventura secundaria | requisitos = Haber completado El segundo sueño | recompensa = Plano de Octavia | repetible = | aventuraprevia = El segundo sueño | aventurasiguiente = }} El himno de Octavia es una aventura en solitario opcional introducida en la . Esta aventura se centra en Céfalon Suda y el misterio tras su obsesión con la música y los fallos resultantes que pueden ocultar un secreto más oscuro. Tras completar esta aventura los jugadores recivirán el plano para el Warframe Octavia. Tutorial La aventura , solo puede desbloquearse al haber completado El segundo sueño. La aventura comienza visitando a Cefalon Suda dentro de un repetidor donde Cefalon Simaris le dirá abruptamente al jugador que haga caso omiso de lo que diga Suda, quejándose de su obsesión por la música (que considera un inútil desperdicio de datos). Suda saluda al jugador y comienza a expresar sus pensamientos sobre la música. Ella también será perceptiblemente errática con sus pensamiento. Desde allí Suda le pedirá al jugador que construya el "Mandacordio", un plano de un artefacto dado al jugador por Suda. Simaris se burlará inmediatamente del interés de Suda por la música, y sugiere que se desmantele debido a los errores corruptos que contiene. 'Colecta los Componentes del Mandacordio: Sao, Neptuno' Nivel: 29-31 Lugar: Avanzada Corpus Al aceptar la misión, el jugador recibirá un plano para el Mandacordio. Para completar el Mandacordio, los jugadores deben embarcarse en una misión para encontrar los tres componentes necesarios; el Cuerpo de Mandacordio, Traste de Mandacordio y el Puente de Mandacordio, en una base Corpus de Neptuno. Una vez el jugador entra en la misión serán acompañados por una luz blanca desconocida que deja detrás de si un rastro de color púrpura brillante que se mueve acompañado por la música. El jugador debe seguir esta luz, ya que los guiará a la ubicación de cada componente individual del Mandacordio. Los componentes estarán dentro de un contenedor donde el jugador puede presionar el botón de acción para recoger el componente. Una vez las tres partes del Mandacordio han sido recogidas, Suda nos pedirá que extraigamos. 'Crea el Mandacordio' Al terminar la misión Corpus, Suda le pedirá al jugador que fabrique el Mandacordio. |-|Mandacordio= 200px|thumb|right 'Encuentra el primer fragmento de la canción: Estefano, Urano' Nivel: 20-20 Lugar: Laboratorio marino Grineer Una vez el Mandacordio es construido Suda comenzará a explicar el por qué el Mandacordio es importante antes de quedarse en silencio y no terminar lo que iba a decir. Después de un momento Ordis le preguntará a Suda lo que iba a decir sobre el Mandacordio, a lo que responderá como confundida, luego afirma que cometió un error y que en realidad no tenía datos sobre el Mandacordio. Suda transmitirá las coordenadas a Ordis la ubicación de la siguiente misión, aunque Ordis expresará su preocupación por el estado de Suda al jugador. La siguiente misión será en una base submarina Grineer en Urano, con Suda reflexionando sobre la relación entre el fragmento de la canción y la base. El jugador debe encontrar un artefacto Orokin que los Grineer han descubierto recientemente llamado Hydraulus. Al usar el Hydraulus con la tecla de acción, aparecerá una interfaz de usuario especial, compuesta por una tabla cóncava con varias filas y columnas, que luego comenzará a tocar música, y Suda reconoce que la música pertenece al "Himno de Octavia". Para continuar, los jugadores deben añadir ritmos a la canción activando la barra apropiada en cada columna como lo indican los brillantes símbolos naranjas que aparecen en la parte superior del gráfico. Una vez que los ritmos son agregados correctamente, Suda recuerda que más de la canción se puede encontrar en Lua, a partir de ese momento el jugador podrá extraer. 'Encuentra el segundo fragmento de la canción: Tycho, Lua' Nivel: 20-20 Lugar: Luna Orokin En el Orbitador, Simaris insta al Tenno a interrumpir su búsqueda y destruir a Suda para que su corrupción no afecte a los otros Cephalons. Ordis y Simaris se ponen a discutir con Suda, con Ordis queriendo ayudar, mientras que Simaris se burla de la "compasión" de Ordis y le dice que sus acciones podrían poner en peligro tanto a sí mismos como al Operador. Durante la misión, Suda una vez más se olvida de por qué llegaron a Lua, y con un recordatorio de Ordis, se da cuenta de que Simaris tenía razón, y que la corrupción que infecta a Suda no es benigna. El jugador entonces encuentra unidades de Conscientes, al horror de Suda, antes de que ella sea controlada por una presencia maligna que Ordis reconoce como Hunhow. Habiendo tomado a Suda, Hunhow ordena a sus Conscientes encontrar el fragmento de la canción. Los jugadores deben luchar contra los Conscientes para poder llegar al Hydraulus, y una vez localizados deben exterminar a todos los enemigos Conscientes dentro de la sala para poder acceder al Hydraulus. Similar a la misión anterior, los ritmos resonantes correctos deben ser agregados a la carta musical para corregir la música. Al completar el rompecabezas, Suda se recupera por un momento para pedirle a Ordis que se disculpe en su nombre con el Operador, antes de que Hunhow vuelva a reafirmar el control. Ordis pide a los jugadores que extraigan una vez más. 'Utiliza el poder de una Torre Orokin: Taranis, Vacío' Nivel: 20-20 Lugar: Vacío Orokin Otra discusión se produce entre Simaris y Ordis sobre su curso de acción contra Suda, con Ordis reafirmando su posición para liberar a Suda del control de Hunhow, ya que logró recibir las coordenadas de la última canción de Suda. Dentro del vacío, el jugador será atacado por Conscientes, rodeados por un aura roja pero no menos mortal. Ordis expresa su sorpresa ante la presencia de unidades Conscientes dentro del Vacío, un hecho que se creía imposible, y supone que Hunhow está usando la energía de Suda para protegerlos de los efectos del Vacío. Al localizar la habitación en la que se encuentra el Hydraulus, los jugadores pueden usar una consola cercana para bloquear la habitación, evitando que otras unidades Sentient entren y permitan a los jugadores limpiar la habitación de cualquier enemigo restante. Solamente después de que todos los enemigos estén despejados se podrá comenzar en el rompecabezas del Hydraulus, que como los ejemplos anteriores requiere copiar las notas resonantes con las figuras proporcionadas. A diferencia de los casos anteriores, resolver el rompecabezas del Hydraulus no despierta a Suda y en su lugar atrae la atención de Hunhow quien afirma que Suda ha sido erradicada. Ordis prepara un plan para hacer que Suda escuche el himno usando la torre Orokin para aumentar la señal. Los jugadores deben encontrar una consola que pueden activar para amplificar la señal, que contará hasta el 100%. Hunhow enviará unidades Conscientes para interrumpir la amplificación, congelando el contador, y los jugadores deben destruirlas para permitir que el contador continúe. Después de completar la amplificación, los jugadores tienen que activar el Hydraulus de nuevo, lo que enfurece Hunhow, haciéndole ir atacar a Ordis. A pesar de esto, Ordis es capaz de señalar a los jugadores a la ubicación de un segundo amplificador, que los jugadores deben activar y luego llevar a una amplificación del 100% similar a la anterior. Completar esta tarea hará que Ordis trate de salvar a Suda interfiriendo directamente con ella, aunque se calla después, tras eso aparecerá el marcador que indica a los jugadores que pueden extraer. 'Ve con Simaris en un Repetidor' De nuevo en la nave, se abrirá un mensaje de bandeja de entrada, que contiene una transmisión grabada de Ordis indicando que el Operador sólo recibirá ese mensaje si no pudo salvar a Suda, luego pide a los jugadores que vayan a Simaris y traten de contener Hunhow antes de que los Conscientes infecte más Cephalons, y finalmente decir adiós al Operador después de recordar el pasado. Hablando con Simaris en un Repetidor con el mensaje haciendo click en "¿El Paisaje de Datos de Suda?", Menciona que los Cephalons son capaces de crear espacios de memoria de realidad alterna para diversas funciones, incluyendo salas de entrenamiento y su propio Santuario, y pregunta si el Tenno desea ir tras Ordis a pesar del riesgo que hay con los Conscientes enredados en su código. Los jugadores pueden pedirle a Simaris que los ayude ("Sí, por supuesto. Ayúdame"), o preguntar a Simaris más sobre las intenciones de Hunhow ("¿Las intenciones de Hunhow?"). Simaris afirma que mientras él no pondrá en peligro ni a sí mismo ni a su Santuario, podrá enviar el Tenno al paisaje de Suda-Hunhow. Al entrar en el paisaje de datos, los jugadores son recibidos por el rostro virtual de Hunhow en el medio, y un anillo circular formado por bloques flotantes de diferentes colores que representan el Mandacordio. Como Hunhow se jacta de sus éxitos, Ordis indica al jugador que necesitan recrear la música del himno de Octavia dentro del Mandarcordio para derrotar a Hunhow. Esta parte particular de la misión tiene una mecánica única: *Un haz que emana desde el centro del mapa realizará barridos alrededor de la estancia, lo que hará que el jugador se tambalee si los golpea, aunque esto puede ser bloqueado usando paradas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo o mods de resistencia al derribo. El haz puede ser saltado, y algunos de los bloques grises son bastante altos de modo que de pie sobre ellos permitirá que el haz pase por debajo del jugador sin tocarle. *Las bolas amarillas brillantes emanarán de ciertas plataformas marrón oscuro. Pisar en estas plataformas revelará una nota musical. *Los pilares de energía roja sobre plataformas marrón oscuro representan notas errantes, y pueden ser borradas al pisar la plataforma. Pisar sobre una plataforma de color marrón oscuro que no tiene una nota errante o musical creará una nota errante en ese bloque. *Los bloques grises son bloques neutrales, y se pueden pisar con seguridad sin afectar al Mandacordio. *Caer del borde del mundo te dañará. El objetivo del jugador es pisar los bloques con las esferas amarillas para desvelar las notas musicales, y se eliminan las notas errantes, mientras que al mismo tiempo se impide la formación de más notas errantes. Una vez que el jugador completa la música, las notas comenzarán a disparar rítmicamente a Hunhow, dañándolo. Al reducir la 1/3 de la salud de Hunhow, los jugadores son enviados a otro Mandacordio, donde deben repetir el proceso de nuevo, pero con más plataformas de color marrón oscuro. En esta segunda etapa, los Conscientes llamados Eradicysts pueden aparecer, atacando a los jugadores con proyectiles a distancia, e impidiendo que los jugadores activen notas musicales si están flotando encima de uno. A pesar de su naturaleza amenazante, Eradicysts puede ser fácilmente destruido a través de armas de fuego, ya que tienen mucho menos salud que los verdaderos Conscientes. Una vez que las notas musicales se activan en la segunda etapa, Ordis se unirá a la batalla, atacando a cualquier Eradicysts en el camino, aunque puede ser destruido si recibe demasiado daño. Una tercera etapa comenzará una vez que se hayan dañado las 2/3 partes de la salud de Hunhow, con la misma mecánica pero con más bloques a combatir, y un número mayor de Eradicysts aparecerán para intentar detener al jugador. Durante esta fase, Simaris entra en la batalla, proporcionando apoyo de fuego en forma de representaciones virtuales de unidades de su Santuario como Artilleros Pesados Grineer. Tras completar esta etapa, Hunhow será destruido, dejando libre así a Suda de su control. En las secuelas, Suda despierta, pero no recuerda los eventos recientes debido a la pérdida de memoria a corto plazo. Ella agradece a Ordis y Simaris por salvarla, aunque Simaris afirma que sólo lo hizo para preservar el tejido de Cefalon. Como agradecimiento al jugador, Suda nos recompensará con el plano para el Warframe Octavia al terminar la Aventura. Consejos *It is recommended bringing along weapons with different elemental damage types to better deal with Sentients due to their heavy presence in the quest. *If the player had finished La guerra interna quest, using the Operator makes the fight much easier as the Void Beam cannot be adapted to and removes all of the damage adaptations the Sentient gained during the battle. *The final mission of the quest requires frequent jumping. Units that have good aerial control like Zephyr, Wukong (using Nube caminante), and Titania are ideal in accomplishing this mission. *In the final mission, avoid stepping on the wrong tile that is not lit or the player will need to clear the wrong tile by stepping on it again. *If a player has purchased the Octavia warframe from the Mercado with Platinum prior to completing the quest, they will receive a Pistol Mod agrietado on completion of the quest in lieu of the normal blueprint reward. *In the final mission, the beam that sweeps across the field can be avoided by crouching as it goes past. Errores *Si al finalizar la última misión de la aventura el juego se congela y se os crashea, con un mensaje de error, lo único que hay que hacer es al iniciar el launcher del juego cambiar el idioma a Inglés en caso de tener el castellano como predeterminado. Galería center|550px Vídeos en:Octavia's Anthem it:Il Bosco d'Argento Categoría:Aventura